


RāgarājaⅡ：Rasayana

by greenlock



Series: All Vegeta Stories [39]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternative Universe - Dragon Ball, Bottom Vegeta (Dragon Ball), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28071969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlock/pseuds/greenlock
Summary: Title: 爱染明王2：长命汤Pairing: All贝，弗贝Rating: NC-17Summary: 将青年无法逃离之躯壳染上自己的欲念与设想，就是十七年前弗利萨对贝吉塔所做的。Warning: 本文主观叙述的部分完全不代表笔者本人的态度，只是作为一种叙述视角的尝试。
Relationships: Captain Ginyu/Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Frieza/Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Series: All Vegeta Stories [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1460149
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 基于龙珠Z与龙珠超共有的宇宙观，剧情点参考是剧场版《复活的F》。在此人物与关系基础上假定的昭和+平成年代极道AU，以冰箱（Frieza）一族为基础虚构了冰室组。  
> 前作《爱染明王》→：https://archiveofourown.org/works/27989877/chapters/68557254  
> 更新时间不定。

从应酬的晚宴中提前离去，弗利萨于夜晚十点钟回到宿处。  
在衣帽间脱掉鞋袜，衣服也换成舒适宽敞的浴衣。供暖很充足，虽然户外白雪皑皑，这间别馆却始终温暖如春。赤脚踏踩在温热的木质地板上，虽然会发出“咯吱咯吱”的声响，感觉倒也非常舒适。  
唯一的不爽是多少沾染了酒气。单单是闻的话，日本酒气味似发酵的米，不如轻熟的红酒可人。  
穿过烧着壁炉的起居室，一直向内室走去，沿途又被焦炭的苦味光顾。兼任管家的萨博递上了烫热的毛巾。  
毛巾上有特殊的清洁味道。并不令人嫌恶，只是萨博这种微妙的私心常让人厌烦。  
“没有听见什么声音吗？”——这样的问句，要强调的，是“特殊的声音”，或者说“呻吟”。或许是“告饶”、“求肯”。  
他外出时，把贝吉塔留在卧室中“休息”了。漫长的五个小时，即使他真有发出什么声音也是意料中事。萨博应当据实报告。  
“没有听到呢，从那时到现在都十足的安静。”萨博回答道。  
“哦？”  
“是呢，主卧那边几乎称得上是‘死寂’。”萨博说。  
脸上闪过了一霎时不确信的表情后，弗利萨赤足走向卧室。

萨博描述的“死寂”显然不是实话。主卧的房门还没有完全敞开，就有打破了安静的规律噪音从漆黑室内传来的。  
是细小电机马达驱动的固有噪声，从声好就忠实地维持着机械性的运动，并且持续嗡鸣。冰室组在任组长伸出他苍白的指头，拨亮了室内的照明灯。沿着墙体设置的一圈晕黄色灯组温柔而不刺目，此刻悉数瞩目着当中揉皱的大床中间娇小蜷曲的赤裸肉体。  
是埋头、俯卧、完全一丝不挂的躯体，每只手腕都被殷红的粗棉绳捆束在身体同侧的脚踝上。绳子很紧，因此分放在左右两侧的四肢完全无法随意屈伸，它们只能维持着被要求的约束状态，也绝不可能做到遮挡住躯干当中的任何……器官。  
两瓣屁股肉完全被分开了，股沟被扯得宽阔，这非正常的拉伸全赖肛门当中被插入的巨物所致。从露出来的根部看就知道是很不得了的东西——根部有一个粗得嚇人的底座，足可装下好几枚电池，来维持电机长达数小时的机械运动。  
至于运动中的部位……完全看不到是怎样的情状，它目前完全没入在那具赤裸身体的肠道内。  
吞吃下相当巨大的道具，并且以沉默死寂的姿态趴伏在大床中央的这副躯壳，正属于贝吉塔。据说是冰室组最勇猛的战士之一，是被他人和警方定义作“狂犬”的存在。  
——所到之处一定会有人死去、有东西被毁灭，是灾星一样的男人。大家都了解他被弗利萨重视，向来是最受组长疼爱的。  
好像还是个五岁的孩子的时候就出现在组里了，被组长亲自抚养和关照着……总之，那时候就已经是个残忍的、让人牙齿打颤的恶小孩。  
鲜少有人能看到这样的贝吉塔……关于弗利萨如何“疼爱”这个人……这头“狂犬”……一直以来都是若头和舍弟头们聚会时难免会悄悄交流的危险猜测。  
“是弗利萨大人的好狗，也是他的女人。”  
“看上去就很妖媚，小肚子和屁股从背后瞧的话很像女人吧。”  
“听说就算贝吉塔想要独占一整座城的生意，组长大人也都乐意拱手送给他喔。”  
非常、非常多的谣言。恶意的言辞和态度，毫不掩饰的嫉妒与愤恨，这些伴随着贝吉塔，在漫长反复的征伐中，在他作为恶犬的全部岁月里。这些是埋着他的土壤。  
这些事情，弗利萨并非全不知情，但他放任这样不利于贝吉塔的传说在组织内喧嚣纷纭。  
这会让被议论的对象长更加、彻底、长久地处于孤立。  
贝吉塔将时刻需要来自上方的庇护，一天比一天，更加需要。

弗利萨走近床边，揪住贝吉塔的头发，强行抬起他的脸。  
脸色在偏黄的光线下看不出太多异样，趴了很久的人没有立刻睁开双眼，而是难受地眯着，似乎完全不能适应强加的光线一样。  
嘴唇裂痕累累，看来他为了不发出任何声音已经耗尽了力气，但湿痕明显的眼角与嘴边到底是暴露了就算是他足够倔强，这身体的极限也有限得很。  
摸了床单果然是湿透了，汗水覆盖下，灯光照着整个背部都有青黑色的线痕，从轮廓看，依稀是一个坐莲金刚三眼六臂的忿怒凶相。  
是刚刚接受过首次的刺青的身体。超大幅的满背图案，一次性完成全部线条的割线文身，亦是相当严重的破皮伤痕。耐受下来痛苦并不比苦刑为少，恢复的过程长达十天到半月，伴随着必定出现的低烧、昏眩、恶心和失眠。待得皮肤完全褪皮、长合，受体的健康也完全恢复之后，才能逐步、逐层进行上色——彩色部分的上色则是将颜料送到更深层的皮层内，每一次之后都会重复一遍恢复的历程。  
根据接受刺青者的身体状况，上色的过程有时须长达数年甚至十数年。  
一般会选在冬季去做，避免更严重的感染。而贝吉塔接受的初次刺青，是弗利萨一手安排的“恩遇”，图案也早已选定，他不能够异议和拒绝。  
“之后的每一天都只能这么趴着，乖乖地等它长好喔。会照顾你的。”被如此告知要求后，手脚就被捆起来了。勉强抬起了眼睛，贝吉塔就看到了早已放置在矮柜上的道具和润滑剂。

贝吉塔没有讨饶。在弗利萨的记忆里他从来也没有向谁讨过饶，尖刻的薄嘴唇里，迄今为止突出的都是骄傲又容易激起嫉恨的声音。  
而现在，即使像一副纯粹的肉具那样，完全暴露着屁股洞，心甘情愿被插入非正常的性玩具被开发了这么久……贝吉塔仍然没有发出任何多余的声音。  
他像是完全失去了声音。  
“出这么多汗的话，皮肤的恢复会变慢喔。”弗利萨说，他的嘴唇几乎贴上了贝吉塔的耳廓。冰凉的嘴唇，两人的体温差距让受苦的人接收到足够的刺激，因而惊醒了。  
贝吉塔的眼睛陡然瞪大，失去焦距的瞳孔也慢慢地调整到了能够拥有视力的状态。因为太久隐忍而疼痛的喉咙中挤出了嘶哑变调的声音：“弗利萨大人……”  
卧室的主人的一只手握住了震动中的粗大底座。  
“让你久等了呢，贝吉塔君，我回来晚了。”用“温存”的语音声调说完这句客气话语之后，就毫无先兆地将那样的巨物从神志清楚的肉体当中抽了出来……

TBC……


	2. Chapter 2

从体内一口气拔出的是非常恐怖的东西：半透明的橡胶用品被设计成非拟人的特殊样式，它有着分叉的两个头部，因此更像是爬行类的半阴茎之类。两个头都各自以狂喜的姿态不停地往相异的方向扭摆。  
被插入的话，几乎就是完全被控制了下半身，稍微过度的挣扎都会导致撕裂。  
“动太厉害肚子会破掉的喔。”弗利萨临走前就曾这样叮嘱过。  
计划让他就这样过夜，但终究因为太好奇贝吉塔的承受情状，而提前翘掉后续的活动回到这里来了。

肚子里造恶的怪物突然被起出去了，强悍如贝吉塔的身体也不免在床单上弹跳了一下，完全大张的嘴里发出来的是类似漏掉的风箱般呕哑的哽咽声音。  
并不是嗓子坏掉了什么的。忍耐得太久了以后，压抑着喉咙不发出声音反倒成了最直接的本能反应。  
弹起来又摔下去的身体瞬间松弛了，他瘫倒在床单上，两股抽搐。合不起来的洞口肿得很明显，更值得瞩目的却是腿间缓缓溢出、晕开的一小滩黏浊的体液。  
弗利萨用发凉的手指在肿得老高的括约肌上按了按，发烫的淫猥的肉倏然收缩了起来。  
虽然扩张得有些过分，怎么夹紧都会留有湿漉漉的细小缝隙，但肛门敏感的反应还是让始作俑者相当满意。  
“现在从一开始坚决拒绝我的样子，完全变成很好的女人的小穴了。形状和颜色都很相似了。”抚摸过被迫扩张出的肉缝与屁股软肉的手指一路向下，终于触碰到了贝吉塔“男性的部分”。滚烫的阴茎从芯的位置虚弱地勃起着，无法达到可以抱女人的程度，也绝不平静和柔软。  
混着精的稀薄液体以失禁的状态，从刚才开始一直不停地缓慢流出来。  
身体似乎漏掉了……没有办法让它停下不流。  
“这个样子可不太好呢，一直滴个不停的话，床单都弄脏了。也许拿什么堵起来会比较好吧，那种有趣的东西也不是没有喔。床单也要换一换。我叫萨博进来。”这样说着的同时，弗利萨俯下身去，在贝吉塔的侧脸上碰了一下。  
用鼻尖，碰过了发烧的脸颊。看上去与一个亲吻也很接近了，不过，毕竟是有差别的。  
从来没有亲吻过，贝吉塔不被允许亲吻任何人，作为恩主的弗利萨也从不向他施舍自己的吻。  
“呜……”贝吉塔挣扎起来，手指和脚趾在有限的范围内扭动蜷曲。  
他用打熬的发红的眼睛瞥向弗利萨，眼皮眨动的时候，满蓄泪水纷纷挤了出来：“不……要……萨博……嗯……”  
“我只是命令萨博君进来换床单。”弗利萨轻拍着他的脸，说。  
“我……要……要……弗利萨……大人……请您……啊啊……”贝吉塔翕动的嘴唇里吐出了这样的声音。他的表现，他的表情，皆如所有深陷高烧谵妄当中的人们一样。  
背部的伤痕，加上数个小时被扭动的橡胶折磨着，脑子早就一片模糊，但身体已经完全适应在疼痛中舔食甘美了。被反复挖掘的肠子突然被释放后，仍然在反复地异常地抽搐着，他从里到外都湿润而空虚，全身心已经准备好了被弗利萨插入、使用并作出反应。  
“你不知道自己在说什么。”弗利萨说，“我让萨博进来的时候拿上退烧药。”  
“放进去……请……都……放进去……”贝吉塔的身体在床单上不舒服地扭拧着，屁股很勉力地抬高了，就这样翘了起来。腰很讨好地摇动起来了，空虚而疼痛的屁股孔激烈地张合着。  
像女人那样流着水的湿湿的肉缝期待着被插入和凌虐。疲惫的前端盼望着一次畅快的释放，自己办不到了，他急需来自外力的、对前列腺的无情刺激。  
——看样子终于到极限了。  
弗利萨坐在床边，把软塌塌的身躯扶了起来，轻轻抽开了一侧的绳结。麻痹又渴望的肢体马上就像藤蔓一样附着着可倚靠的东西并且缠紧了。  
“贝吉塔君很热情啊。”给予这样的评价之后，把那尚且不自由的身体靠在自己怀里，小心地避开了可能蹭擦到背部刺青的所有角度，这时候，才将并拢的中指和无名指一次性插入了焦渴的肉洞。  
贝吉塔扬起头发出高亢的尖叫声，他在前列腺被抠挖到的一瞬间就射了。  
腿部的肌肉完全紧张起来，手指被湿热的肠子紧密地吸吮着。  
摸了小肚子的位置，也紧绷绷地收缩着。整个下半身都希望能得到填喂和榨取。在病苦与调教的双重倾压下，这个骄傲又狂妄的年轻战士一时成了只知道用屁股高潮的肉欲奴隶。

他射在了弗利萨的胸膛上。黏湿的头发和脸颊舒适地在同一个地方磨蹭了起来。  
“如果醒着的时候也有这么可爱的话，我可能会为你疯掉喔。”这样评价过以后，弗利萨抽掉了另一侧的棉绳。  
四肢柔软的贝吉塔似若巨大的人形那样，全无自主行动的能力。只有因为发烧而保持急促的呼吸还在继续。  
靠坐在床头，将病人的双臂搭在自己的肩头，保持着这样的姿势，弗利萨用自己早就硬挺了的东西磨蹭起贝吉塔湿滑的肉缝。  
“不愿意萨博进来，是不想被他看到自己这样子吗？”迟迟没有给予意料中的进入，却悠然抛出了这样无谓的问题。  
“唔不……”贝吉塔努力地眨着眼睛，在与几乎堕入昏迷的身体做徒劳的搏斗。  
“错！坚持到现在，一直不让他看到这个身体才是对的！不仅仅是萨博不可以，多多利亚也不可以，或者基纽他们，组里的任何人都不可以！其他的男人、女人，谁都不可以！”  
告诉了蛮不讲理的命令之后，弗利萨将怒张的头部突破了贝吉塔酸胀的入口。  
“小贝吉塔的这个样子只有我可以看到！如果胆敢背叛我的话，下场会很惨的喔！”  
这样宣布完以后，才摇晃着滚烫的肉块，深深地挤了进去。

TBC……


	3. Chapter 3

“什么嘛，只有这两下子啊。”  
这么叫嚷着的人用还没擦去血迹的手指抬起了贝吉塔的下巴。  
青年眯起的眼睛疲倦地眨动了几下，那人像是受了什么蛊惑般的，用一根手指撬开了方才被连续的耳光打肿的嘴唇，从牙齿的缝隙刺进去抚摸起血淋淋的舌头。  
“喂喂，老大你是疯了吗？他是那个……”出声打扰的是来自部下的惨叫，“被知道了会被杀啦！”  
“哦，哦，摸两下又不会怎样。再说今天就要把他处理掉的，不会知道的。”说着这样的话，从外貌到态度都是恶劣的极道干部的男人露出了不耐烦的表情，“听说是个疯小子，原来是这么个小个子。而且把下了药的水喝下去之前都完全没有怀疑的嘛，真是虚有其名。”  
“如果不是我们故意拖时间等到药效发作早就被他放倒了好吗？这么强根本不需要怀疑什么，反正怎么打都是赢定了。”部下焦虑地再度劝谏道，“所以老大——不要耽误时间了，赶紧把他做掉我们快点离开这吧！万一弗利萨本人追过来……听说弗利萨对这个家伙相当地疼爱呢。对上弗利萨我们可都活不了。”  
“疼爱？……噢对啦，想起来了，是他的‘女人’嘛。”干部模样的男人喷出了一声笑，沾了血污的手指揪住了贝吉塔蓝色西裤的边沿“难怪奇奇怪怪的，坐在那里一副屁股很不舒服的样子，就像刚刚当完弗利萨的便器！让我看看——”这样说着无礼的话的同时，便把裤子撕裂开了。  
突然看到的事物让他的动作停顿了下来。  
“诶——喔。”男人惊讶地咂着嘴，“这是什么？”  
总是好好藏在衣服里的部位比四肢和脸孔更白皙。白皙小巧的浑圆屁股上方，是腰部以下尾椎的位置开始，有难以忽视的赤红色火焰图形，从皮肤下面透出来。  
像被焚烧着、一直被灼烤着。是异常鲜烈的火。是地狱犹如红莲的业火。  
挤上前来的部下也张大了嘴巴：“是刺青吧……这个颜色看起来好恐怖！老大，算了……”  
“到底刺了个什么啊！”掀起衬衫的边沿，想要一睹背部红莲业火以上的图案。而这个举动就成了男人留在世上的最后一个自主的动作了。  
一直像人偶般一动不动的贝吉塔突然动了起来，他反手抽出贴靠在自己身上的男人的短刀，以快到看不清的动作在他的胸腹上捅了三刀。两刀各刺破了双侧的肺，最后一刀捅进肚子里，在原处扭拧了半圈之后，直接下拉。  
热腾腾的血块和肠子一起淌了出来。  
但贝吉塔在这些东西碰到自己身体之前就已经原地翻滚着逃脱开了。他将刀子抛向了另一只手，稳稳接住以后，旋即翻转手腕，将整个短刃插入那名部下的后颈延髓位置。  
一声未出，当场毙命。两个都是。  
贝吉塔站起来，扯下一旁沙发上铺开的毯子，裹在自己的腰部。他从口袋里掏出了小型的对讲机：“那巴吗？让拉蒂茨把车开到楼下。谈完了没有？……谈崩了，人已经解决了。但我需要一条新的裤子，你给我带一条吧。”  
他走向房间一角的盥洗台，对着镜子检查起自己的脸。  
“呸，垃圾。”怀着愤恨对着死人瞪了一眼之后，他拧开龙头，洗干净了脸上的血。

出现在楼下的车辆并不是拉蒂茨准备的厢式车，而是加长的黑色轿车。是弗利萨的座驾，他的旗舰。  
它为贝吉塔打开了车门，裹着毯子的青年一声不吭地坐了进去。  
刚刚坐定，一只发凉的手就撩起毯子的边缘探了进去，在看不见的地方摩挲着。  
是弗利萨。看来那巴出卖了他……当然，那巴不敢不向上据实汇报，这怨不了谁，所谓笼子中的鸟，能自己飞的范围是很有限的。  
“喔，贝吉塔君，看起来你的打扮有点奇怪呢。”弗利萨说。  
“裤子弄坏了。”贝吉塔老实承认了。面对弗利萨撒谎没什么意义，往往编了费劲的故事也骗不住他，最后总是徒劳。  
“跟大阪这边的地头蛇相处怎样？没有发生什么不愉快吧？”说着完全平和的言语的同时，弗利萨的手准确地摸到、并且捏住了贝吉塔身为男性的关键部分。  
太过熟悉的手，就好像自己的一样，没有施加更强的刺激的话，器官是不可能充血勃起的。不清楚是不是因为这个原因，脆弱的器官柔软又安静，像死了一样被弗利萨攥在手里，没有任何感应。  
“很平静嘛。”弗利萨撇了撇嘴，“听说还喝下了麻醉药之类的东西？晕倒时候的事情还能记得吗？是因为刚刚被我以外的人使用过了，才这么软绵绵的没有精神吗？”  
他的手指开始使力了，敏感的前端被掐得剧痛。贝吉塔浑身震抖了一下，忽然意识到，他冤枉了那巴。  
他根本没有同那巴提及过麻醉剂的事。  
……身上被放了窃听器。只有这个可能了。  
“我没有真的喝掉，我看到他们偷放东西了，只是假装喝掉，然后——”  
毯子被抓住一角，倏忽扯开了。连带着贝吉塔从真皮的座椅上滚落在豪华车柔软的地毯上。  
“被看到了吧？背后的东西。”弗利萨严厉地、居高临下地审视着他。  
“我把两个人都杀了，弗利萨大人，如果您上楼去看看……”倾吐着毫无意义的求饶的话，贝吉塔觉得身体的全部疼痛和倦怠都开始往头顶冲来。刚刚完成了第一次局部上色的刺青被对方看到了，固然对方已经是死人，但是，这也是弗利萨不允许的。  
他曾再三强调。  
“你违背了我的命令呢，贝吉塔君。”弗利萨说。  
果然，接下来就是了。贝吉塔并拢了双腿，在豪车的内置地毯上恭敬跪好：“很抱歉让您失望，大人。”  
“要怎么说？是这样说的吗？”  
从上方砸下来的话令他烦躁又厌恶。虽然是这样，却还是尽可能恭敬地回应了：“请……请您惩罚我。”说到这里，确实有停顿过一霎。  
第一句是最难的，只要已经说出口了，也就无所谓再说更多羞耻的话。  
“我违背了您的命令，所以，请弗利萨大人惩罚我吧！”贝吉塔这样大声回复着，然后埋头拜倒。  
“那是必须的。我确实会惩罚你，要保证让你牢牢记住，以后再也忘不掉。”弗利萨则是，这般回应道。

TBC……


	4. Chapter 4

沙啷沙啷的声音来自绕着手腕和脚踝的锁链。粗大的镣铐材质可能是生铁，因此异常沉重，圈住束缚的部位以后，需要用长钉将之合拢在一块。  
接触的皮肤在短暂的挣扎之后就红肿了，更多徒劳的挣扎只会让它们很快裂开。  
贝吉塔抬起了头，在四肢被悉数向上分开悬吊起来以后，他的这个动作，只会让他的脊椎承受更大压力。  
颈椎和肩骨嘎嘎作响。这点微末的声音在第一样异物突破紧缩的肛门被顶入肠道之后，立刻被更激烈的锁链炸响淹没了。  
青年抬起的头挂落下去了，冲上脑际的血液瞬间让他的眼前阵阵发黑。  
弗利萨的声音从他的两腿之间传来，在只有他们二人的狭间内，这声音好像无根的鬼火那样飘飘荡荡，不着实地：“唷唷，肉洞可不要夹得这么紧嘛，这一组只有八颗而已，乖乖吃下去的话，会考虑原谅你喔。”

身为组长的小个子男人，手里反复捻着的东西，是一系列用细小链条连接着的透明玻璃珠，分别从拇指至超逾一枚鸡蛋的直径大小。最初的珠子已经放进去了，在没有更多润滑的情况下，经常被疼爱的屁股洞乖巧地接受了这种直径和形状的玩具，说实话，并没有很艰难。  
尽管本来是干涩的，在塞进冰凉的异物后，身体也立刻出于自保开始变得柔软和湿润了。  
整个躯干的体重拉扯向下，贝吉塔张开的双腿不得已绷得笔直。四肢的韧带都撕疼难忍，但他一声不吭。在身体开始分泌液体的同时，看着地面的空空的眼睛也很快地变湿了。  
第二粒也顶了进来，被手指送向伸出后，坚硬的、没有丝毫弹性的玻璃球体在肠子里相撞了，清脆的声音好像是从肚子里直接穿进耳朵的一样，贝吉塔挂着的头不舒服地摇动着。  
“这样的考验对小贝吉塔来说似乎太容易了呢，这么柔软的肉洞无论塞进什么都能吃得下吧？”  
这是不祥的口吻，贝吉塔绷直的肢体冒出了冷汗。  
果然，刺入的第三样不是更大点的玻璃珠，而是弗利萨的手指，两根手指刺入后，向两侧分开了试图夹紧的括约肌。滚烫的内里的嫩肉甚至感知到了屋里微凉的空气。  
“渗出来的蜜汁沿着链条流淌着，真是好景致。”仿佛品鉴一般，弗利萨发出响亮的“啧啧”声，“或许应该给你自己看看，比如拍成一盘录像。”  
“请、请您原谅我……”贝吉塔空洞地挤出了这几个字。他的声音恹恹欲死，连带着他的欲望——他腿间的男性象征——也恹恹无力。它完全是绵软地，歪倒在肚子上。没有乐趣也没有反应。  
施加惩戒者的手指退了出去，退至在入口处，在那里做再度的扩张。一枚新的玻璃球贴上了熟热变软的入口，冰冷的触感让人发抖。  
但它明显比之前的那两个要大得多。它是……极有可能是一串当中最大的那一个。当它开始顶入，弗利萨显然是用了真力，娇嫩的入口处，皱褶被强力扩张，因而完全地消失了，脆弱而淫荡的肠子完全没有做好吞没这样一个巨物的准备，它撕痛着，给身体的主人作最后的警告。  
“啊！不！……要裂开了……请……请您……停下！”贝吉塔的喉咙里滑出了低沉的呻吟声。事实上这些声音依旧是非常的轻，他勉力压抑着哭叫着讨饶的冲动，以至于被吊起来的手臂肌肉翻转着越扯越紧。  
不合适的硬质物仍是以执拗的坚持在突破被撑开的壁垒。贝吉塔摇晃着头颅的动作愈发癫狂了，有意义的求恳逐渐开始破碎，他抖动的喉头咯咯发抖，敲出了一些乱七八糟的音符。生理性的眼泪和涎水蔓延流下，他的脸上湿得一塌糊涂。  
而那巨大的透明的卵才刚刚放进去三分之一。  
被卡住了。更用力的话，一定能够放得进去，只是肛门被扯碎喷血也是一定会发生的了。  
弗利萨抽出了被濡湿了的指尖，又在玻璃球上按了两下。  
……伴随着剧烈震抖的是吵闹的锁链敲击声。贝吉塔的眼泪滴到地板上的声音得以被这一连串的金属狂响隐瞒过去。  
“啧，看来还是修炼得很不够，这么简单的事情都办不到呢。”冰室组的组长大人摇起了头，“不能继续了的话，你先把这个蛋生出来吧。”  
几乎昏厥的人喘息着发出语音模糊的疑问：“……什么？”  
“夹紧屁股把卡住在肠子里的部分挤出来。能办到吧，贝吉塔君？如果挤不出来，就要全部吃进去哦。总得选一样吧。”弗利萨冷淡无情地说道。

那确实像个蛋，完全撑开了屁股孔的透明的蛋。  
酸胀的、软弱的臀部与肠肉根本凝聚不起多少力量将它推出去，贝吉塔的小腹以肉眼可见的方式不停地抽紧收缩着，但那东西就是纹丝不动。  
他的腿脚扯拽着锁链在空气中蹬动，但这也完全没有意义。“卵”就是卡住了，他像是要一直被塞住就这样死掉似的。  
“因为是透明的，一直能看到你挣扎的肠子喔。是淫荡的充血的玫瑰色。”弗利萨绕到他的头颅这面来，特地贴住耳朵细声细语。  
“拿出来……拿出来……”青年苦闷地呻吟着。  
“可这是我给贝吉塔君植入的宝贵的蛋呢，真的不打算自己生吗？”发凉的手指撬开了嘴唇，抚摸了齿列和温顺的舌尖。  
“好像这边的洞也准备好接受惩戒了，但今天不会使用的。要让贝吉塔君的屁股洞一整天都张开着的，直到完全忘记肠子能合上的感觉，这就是我的计划喔。要你记住全部的感觉。”  
魔鬼一样的人这样诉说着无异于恶魔的低语。这里用的正是从贝吉塔五岁开始就掌控了他的人生的那个声音。  
弗利萨组长是他的监护人。在家人亡故后。在亲手杀死了贝吉塔所有的家人之后。自己成了他的监护人。  
“拿出去、请……”贝吉塔的喘息愈发剧烈了，小腹这一回猛然绷紧之后就再也没有放松过。没有弹性的硝子材质像是钉进了肉里那样，纹丝不动。  
“哭得这么可怜实在是有些于心不忍。”发出指甲刮擦着玻璃那般尖利的轻笑声，同时弗利萨开始向养子的腿间移动。  
附身吻过贝吉塔全无精神的性器之后，他的手指勾住了牵连所有玻璃球体的细链末端，那里有个金属的小环。  
“你最好吸一口气。”弗利萨说。  
可是并没有给贝吉塔足以任何屏住呼吸的时间，他就以坚决的力道将卡住的东西、连同原本塞进肚子里的两枚珠子一道，悉数扯了出来。  
被吊起来的人浑身抽搐着发出野兽一般的混乱嘶吼，没有勃起的前端喷溅出了少量浑浊的体液。  
这并不是因为狂喜而射出的精液。  
他失禁了。  
然后，可以听得见，贝吉塔开始发出断断续续的哽咽之声。他像一头待宰的羊羔那样悬挂在那里，不能成言，只是自暴自弃地发抖和啜泣。

TBC……


	5. Chapter 5

嘴唇离开舔得发硬的乳尖时，放出了令人羞怯的响亮声音。  
像是蒙这声音感召似的，两腿间原本软垂着的男性部分，立刻就硬翘了起来，尖端开始流出蜜汁。  
条件反射一样。像训练有素的狗。  
那狂犬般的青年轻晃着腰肢，条件反射一般，非常妖媚地把身体弓起绷紧，双腿分开的同时，可爱的屁股也随之抬高了。  
“啊啊……基纽先生……”他的双手在虚空中捞拽着。他邀请的对象心领神会，果断地抓住了比及自己健硕的双臂来说，细瘦得好像少女一样的双腕，将之提起来——然后按在青年的头顶上。  
“贝吉塔君干这种事，是想借组长的手处死我吗？连这小屁股都已经为我打开了呢。”虽然是这样说着话，面貌粗豪的男人还是伸出长舌，舔湿了贝吉塔的嘴角和脸颊。浓烈的雄麝气味像细密的网子一样，如是喷薄而出，向着扭动在榻榻米上的贝吉塔倾扑而下。  
“如果你和你的人不去告密的话，他不会知道的。何况，我一向敬畏基纽先生……”青年眯起眼睛微笑着说。  
大手抚摸过窄小的骨盆，然后是屁股与结实的腿。贝吉塔的细腰灵活向上挺动着，蜜汁悄悄沾湿了对方的浴袍衣袂。  
身为冰室组最强若头的基纽用他眼下那副疤痕累累的粗鲁脸孔，拼凑出了足可被称作是“狰狞”的笑容。  
“真可恶啊，贝吉塔！如果抱了你的话，就会变成你的同谋了吧？”他的笑声像金属敲击，有惹人不快的钢铁之音。  
“胡说什么同谋？我只是仰慕先生的身手，想要多多指教呢。”眯着眼睛的贝吉塔张开嘴唇，微微吐出舌头。从基纽的角度，能看见弱小的粉色肉尖在齿列上横行。  
“那可难说……你这么做总有缘故吧？怎么，想知道杀死家人的凶手？还是有更加不可告人的念头呢？”基纽停在贝吉塔大腿上的手部停止了动作。他的目光一时无法从那条灵活的舌头上移开。  
贝吉塔的舌尖又吐出了少许，它柔弱地上下颤动着：“他没有亲过我喔。”  
“什、什么？”  
“确实经常让我含住，嘴巴也好、下面的洞洞也好，弗利萨大人都彻底开发和使用过了。我口交的技术很好喔。但是他从来不亲我，没有用嘴唇碰过嘴唇这里，更不用说深吻什么的、舌头碰着舌头……也从来没有。”贝吉塔说。他的声音轻，而且快，眨动着眼睛，颤抖着唇舌，吐字潦草而混乱。  
“这样啊……”基纽的脸扭曲了。也许他是动容了，但他那副早就在拼斗中被毁坏了又重塑过的面容，不具备流露出善意、同情、怜爱之类表情的能力。  
在这一霎的犹豫之间，一回合胜负已决。贝吉塔的双手双腿挣脱了基纽的控制，分别环绕在他的肩头与腰间。  
像毒蛇那样，缠紧了他。  
“我能求您拿去我的初吻吗，先生？——弗利萨不会知道的。”那青年像吐信的蛇那样伸出舌头。  
“所以你不想知道——”基纽停顿了一下，他的手抚摸上了贝吉塔的头发。把少年人散碎的刘海向脑后拂去以后，眼前的家伙就是另一副样貌了。  
看起来更精悍，也更锐利和可怕。  
“死了的人是追不回来的，现在我只想被人好好疼爱。”贝吉塔发出了欢畅的大笑。

事情办完的时候，拉蒂茨正巧在抽烟。  
看到贝吉塔从旅馆里出来的瞬间，他一时慌乱，在旁边的停车牌上按熄了烟头，随手甩在地下。  
注意到部下这一点小动作的贝吉塔脸上立时露出了嫌恶的表情。但他什么也没说，仅只是拉开厢式车的车门坐了进去。  
跟着坐上驾驶位的拉蒂茨调整了一下后视镜，从那里面，他看到贝吉塔正在十分仔细地整理着衬衫的领口，把扣子一直扣到最上方，让领子紧紧卡在喉咙上。  
做完这一切之后，他掏出手帕按在嘴边，无声地干呕了起来。约莫有五六下，直到身体都开始发抖，才完全停下。  
一直坐在后座上的那巴一脸惊恐地看着这一切，既没有动手去安慰贝吉塔，也没有发出任何声音。他只是瞪大眼睛，靠紧了车门，一声不吭。  
一头雾水的拉蒂茨还是踩下了油门。  
“老大，会开得怎么样？基纽那老家伙说啥啦？”他信口搭话。  
“哦，他只知道我们是从一个叫赛亚的村子被接过来的，位置在北海道的乡下。当年不是他去的赛亚村。他那没多少有用的情报。”贝吉塔用手帕擦了擦嘴角，因为干呕涨红的脸颊慢慢恢复了平静。  
“旧地图上应该有这个村庄的吧？”拉蒂茨开着车，说出了天真的揣测，“如果还找得到的话，或许就有线索找到我弟弟了呢！”  
“你弟弟？”  
“对啊，这家伙有个弟弟叫做卡卡罗特，很小的时候就被送去名古屋了，好像是过继给了母亲的远亲还是……总之是在贝吉塔你爸爸他们出事之前就送走了。”那巴插言道，“如果现在还活着的话，应该是高中生或者上大学的样子吧。已经长大到可以做我们的帮手了。与其说回北海道看看有没有老家人活着，我看还不如让拉蒂茨先去趟名古屋。”  
“卡卡罗特啊……好蠢的名字。”喃喃着这个名字的时候，贝吉塔的目光像喝醉了酒一样地晃动着，捏着手帕的手指痉挛似地抽紧了。  
当拉蒂茨为了躲避一辆运货的卡车猛打方向盘的时候，新一轮的反胃感毫无预兆地光顾了贝吉塔，他附身扑在皮座椅上，捂住了胃部，从喉咙里发出痛苦憋闷的干呕声。  
“拉蒂茨！你这小子到底会不会开车？”那巴大叫起来，用脚蹬了蹬前座。他扭转过头，伸手出去，碰着了贝吉塔抖动的背，“老大，您晕车吗老大？不如我们在加油站停一下，便利店里买一盒晕车药？”  
贝吉塔撑起了身体，他向缺油的机器人那样吱嘎吱嘎地转过头颅。  
“那巴。”他的眼睛发红，仿佛过敏的人那样，整个眼廓都微微红肿，眼角湿漉漉的，有眼泪流出来。  
“老、老大？”那巴被他的样子惊吓，他本能地向后缩了缩。  
就在这一刹那，贝吉塔向他扑了过去，用嘴唇攻击了他的嘴唇，凶神恶煞地压上去、撞上去，软肉猛击软肉，牙齿撞了牙齿。一刹那间，两个人都疼痛难耐，皮破流血，就有这么的恶狠狠。  
“唔哇——！弗利萨大人要知道你亲过我，会杀了我的！”那巴捂着自己破裂的嘴，硕大的身躯拼命缩成了一团。  
“哦，那样啊——”贝吉塔舔了舔自己嘴唇上的血丝，胸膛起伏，他在调整呼吸。  
终于，他呼吸平缓地笑了。  
“如果那么倒霉的话，那你就死吧。”他笑着，轻描淡写地说道。

TBC……


	6. Chapter 6

听到“理事长办公室”的橡木大门关闭的沉重声音，贝吉塔将自己抛入了黑色的真皮长沙发，并在上面悠闲地弹动了两下。  
“听说你去见过基纽了。”弗利萨的声音遽然靠近。  
他不高，也并不魁伟，但他很强。无论是权谋还是武技，目前都探不到底，就有那么的强。  
这样的人突然靠近，声音就紧贴在脑后，殷勤无礼的腔调让人不寒而栗。  
“古尔多不满的就是这件事吧？越线直接与他的老大接触什么的……你说呢，贝吉塔君？”一双发凉的手越过沙发的嵴线，落在贝吉塔的双肩。  
如果直接抓住这双手，将他摔过头顶会怎么样？  
这个念头刚刚点起就彻底熄灭了。贝吉塔在沙发上扭过头，咧开嘴巴笑着，洁白整齐的齿列当中轻轻咬着自己的舌尖：“他在总公司的走廊里拦住我找我的麻烦，就是为了这么一点微不足道的小事吗？”  
他的目光闪烁着，是很天真，但又邪恶：“我是去找了基纽。”  
这里提到的所谓总公司，即是冰室组在东京的本部大楼。通常对外都是这样称呼。大厦的休息区以类似星舰栈桥的走廊连接了楼宇的AB座。基纽的部下古尔多，就是在那里拦下了贝吉塔，当众挑衅了他。  
彼时当过雇佣兵的古尔多以咄咄逼人的声势咆哮着：“如果真要追究起来的话，你这个捡来的乡下小子算什么东西！不过是跪在我们脚下讨口饭吃的恶狗！”  
因为建筑结构的关系，声音在前后两侧的楼道理都能听见。  
许多“公司职员”大气都不敢出，任由耳朵将这些肆无忌惮的愤怒悉数收入。  
古尔多此人，身材矮胖、面貌丑陋，但是据说也是基纽那个精悍小分舵的成员之一，自然不可貌相。这组人据传都是雇佣兵出身，个个一身血债，是道上炙手可热的能人。  
他们并不完全归属于弗利萨，是丰沛的金钱和利益将他们的忠心留在冰室组这一边罢了。  
老兵古尔多的咆哮仍在继续：“别以为弗利萨大人重用你一点，基纽先生对你稍微和善一点，你就能跟我们平起平坐了！”  
结束两人对峙状态的是一记直接将耳膜震到出血的耳光。从身后袭来，令古尔多滚落在地上，让整个走廊的两端同时起伏着惊叫声。  
是突然出现的弗利萨结束了这场对峙，所有偷摸围观争执的人，都被这记出手狠辣的耳光吓了一跳。无论此前有过怎样的矛盾，身为组长当众直接对部下动粗是难以想象的大事件，往严重了揣度，都可以说是与下破门状无异的惩处严重处分。  
而这样做的原因仅只是因为古尔多在羞辱的人是贝吉塔。

“确实是这件事呢，贝吉塔君。你将怎么解释瞒着我擅自去交通组里的重要干部这件事呢？”  
这样回应着的同时，弗利萨看到贝吉塔挣脱了他的双手，跪坐在沙发上，完全转过了身体和头。  
他趴在长沙发上的椅背上，动作好像倚靠在阳台花窗。他像个穿着裙子的小公主那样，将腰窝放低，圆圆的屁股也就随之挺高了。  
他那样趴着，轻巧地摇晃着腰。如果他有一条细长尾巴的话，此时一定左右款摆，而且高翘。  
“因为我想要更多像基纽那样的工作，”他轻笑着，“我见了基纽，同他谈到我卑微的身世，希望他能分给我一些重要的工作。”  
“哦？”  
“我想要为冰室组打下更多疆土。我想要立功，弗利萨大人。我不希望大家觉得我是倚赖您而存在的。我想去大阪、名古屋，去证明自己。”贝吉塔以符合贝吉塔风格的口吻态度狂热地诉说着。  
他狂热地，诉说着，并且拉开了领带与衬衫的领口。  
“弗利萨大人，请给我机会证明我对你的忠诚。”

柔滑、饱满但却紧致的肉是烫热的，稍微摩擦刺激，就像发烧那般热情，滚烫地敷贴上来，缠裹住任何送入体内的硬物。  
无论是手指、是舌尖，还是咄咄逼人的肉具。  
紧抱住沙发的一侧扶手、像狗一样趴着接受穿刺的贝吉塔，在弗利萨的性器终于没入身体时发出了可以解释为喜悦的娇媚叫声。  
那是绝对有别于女人的、少年的媚叫。有清朗的男性声线，但是婉转又激烈。  
他的身体也发着抖，从肚子到屁股都敏感地痉挛抽紧了，久经锻造的漂亮肌肉知情识趣地紧缩着，只为取悦眼下的使用者。  
“有这么舒服吗？”甚至产生了疑惑的使用者——弗利萨，伸手去抚触贝吉塔的男性部件。它是紧绷的，硬度和形状都令人欣喜。  
在肛门和肠子被反复责罚的同时，它焦渴地颤抖着，尖端分泌出一滴滴的热液，很快就在掌控者的手心里湿透了。  
兴奋是真实的，用力顶到深处时，贝吉塔呜咽着，尖叫悉数被羞怯可爱地吞吃进了喉咙。但是战抖的肠子不会作假，当侵入者深入，他的屁股会向后迎合，久经调教的身体仿佛渴求着更深、更粗暴的凌虐似的，难耐地扭动着。  
在即将攀上顶峰的边缘上，弗利萨从贝吉塔的身体里退了出去。  
“是惩罚喔，小贝吉塔不乖的惩罚。如果再让我了解到有擅自行动的话，一定会有更多的惩罚的。比如，将这里塞住怎么样？”冰冷的手指按在微微张开的秘裂处，不怀好意地按了一下。  
“弗……利萨……大人……”伴随着欲求不满的呼唤的，是贝吉塔探向腿间的手指。  
擅自行动的手立刻被捕获并且拉开了：“不经允许让自己快乐也是不可以的喔！”  
被中断的摩擦折磨着，整个身体都开始泛红了，从掀起的衬衫下面露出的、还没有完成的纹身空白处也渗透了艳丽的粉红色。  
“请原谅我……弗利萨……大人！”慌乱的手挣扎着，但是被弗利萨牢牢抓住了手腕。  
身体被掀翻过来，双腿也随之被用力撑开了。撑开到几乎折断的钝角状态，维持着这样韧带极度疼痛的状态，弗利萨再度挺入贝吉塔的身体。  
没有要给出喘息节奏的架势，完全是狂风骤雨般的挞伐，混乱而凶狠的抽插让贝吉塔发出不间断的名叫和哀求声。  
是彻底的示弱，他的腿间湿润，完全像女人一样流淌着类似“爱液”的东西。那是润滑剂与撕裂造成的血液之类混杂在一起的东西。  
并不觉得疼痛，他像处女那样流着血，全无理智地哭叫着一路攀至顶峰。  
即使射了精，小肚子也仍然抽搐着，仿佛那里面正因为被播种而反应着。在弗利萨伸手抚摸肚子的时候，还发出了柔顺舒适的低吟。  
像如养熟的猫狗，像被迫受孕的少女。贝吉塔把脸颊贴靠在恩主的手臂上磨蹭着，喉咙里传出吞咽的琐碎轻声。  
杀死了他的家人，然后喂养和占据了这副身体的恶魔向他俯下身去。  
“现在我允许你有进一步的行为了。”他说  
是再明确没有的表示了。被豢养的青年立刻乖顺地抱住弗利萨的脖子，并献上了自己的嘴唇。

TBC……


	7. Chapter 7

从头顶上方挥下的金属球棒是以不留力的手法，直奔着脑门袭来。即使贝吉塔的动作足够矫健，也仅只能够，确保自己在脑袋稀烂之前险险避让开。  
用来格挡的钢管一霎时就被击弯，人也被躲避的惯性连带着后仰摔倒。这是一场异常艰苦的互殴，两个黑道人物为了地盘大打出手，都已各自收获了不少软硬伤口。  
球棒强加的全部冲力最终着落在原本就挨过两下重击的左肩，弯曲的钢管被掀开的同时，捎带着将肌肉与韧带一并拉伤了。  
像是要被完全扯断一样的剧痛，握住武器的手指也松开了。  
“想不到你会回到这里来呢，贝吉塔。大概是你死去父亲的魂魄召唤你，让你专门回到北海道来受死吧！”  
说着这句话的男人正在发出畅快的大笑：“上一次弗利萨来过以后，赛亚这地方就化作了一片火海。人们议论纷纷，说你到哪里去了？原来你做了弗利萨的狗。”  
他蹲下来，用球棒死死压紧了贝吉塔的脖子。  
“如果你能长生不老的话大概总有机会报仇吧——小贝吉塔？或者你还是不知道自己的仇人是谁吗？”贴近脸颊的嘴唇吐露着残忍的言辞，“啊，也许没必要了。你的一切已经献给那个人了……不是吗？可怜的家伙……”  
他这样说着。  
然后，这就成了此人留在世上的、最后的声音。  
他说完这些话，然后，眼睛遽然瞪大。他直起身，试图站起来，接着，尝试失败。他的腿勉力支起又滑跪在地。他的手——难以置信地探向自己的小腹——而那里正插着一把短刃，深深刺入，没至刀柄。  
贝吉塔将仍旧压在自己咽喉上的球棒推开。短暂的干咳过后，他坐了起来，摩挲着疼痛的喉咙，声音嘶哑。  
“……我当然知道，是弗利萨干的。我的父亲、我的族人，为他辛苦工作，却被他赶尽杀绝。我都知道。但是力量就是一切，打不过就只能服从！只能死！”他说。  
被他刺中的人瘫倒在地上。血从伤口溢出，在地表蔓延开来。那人的眼睛逐渐失去焦距。  
“总有一天我会打败弗利萨，我会亲手干掉他！在那之前，我不可以死，不能出错！”贝吉塔看着他，面无表情地说。

处理受伤的肩膀颇花费了一些时间，大约是因为只有一只手可以用的缘故。  
完成后也没有觉到轻松，却不知是什么原因。  
身体非常难受。伤口的钝痛还在其次，此刻最为折磨的是阻塞在胸口的气闷感。手触到皮肤上，感觉哪里都像发烧一样烫。肚子里空虚、酸疼，而且总有着一种湿漉漉的肮脏感觉。  
洗了澡，之后又洗了澡。湿漉漉的感觉还在，里面某个地方像是无法洁净、无法干燥、是洗不干净的。  
贝吉塔在沙发上蜷缩着，像一个突然发病的人。  
呼吸出来的气息都是热的，他的呼吸愈发急促，双腿和屁股那里，肌肉酸痛，保持着难以名状的紧绷。  
至于腿间，被弗利萨使用过的那两处……男性的部分硬得发疼，连带着整个下腹都越来越痛……至于曾被当作女性的蜜穴来反复疼爱的那里，已经很可怜地收缩着，在期待着更多责罚了。  
以前并不是没有过，但从来没像这一次发作得这么厉害。自己也非是全无了解，只是不愿相信：每回激烈战斗过后，弗利萨都会使用这身体，有时长达几日不间断地使用它、填满它。  
其实，是早已经习惯了……  
在刻意远离弗利萨的这一年多时间里，身体还在记得着，记得那种异常的抚慰，想念被人享用的感觉……甚至，这身体渴望着，被能够打败自己的强者蹂躏。  
只是被一个北海道本地的黑道打倒在地，就发作得这么厉害了……  
蜷缩起的贝吉塔的身体，从深处挤出哭泣般的呻吟。他放弃了，不再尝试直接打熬过去。经历过战斗的身体需要休息，他放纵自己没受伤的那只手探进了短裤——不是掌握住硬挺的欲望，而是抚摸向收缩的股间。  
一根是不够的。两根手指同时刺进去的瞬间，焦急的软肉就吸附上来，讨好地夹紧了。  
他在沙发上翻滚，想要把手指刺得更深。  
门就是在这时被推开的，他抬起头，就看到了那巴站在门口。

那巴铁塔般的身躯似被什么无形的铁索约束在那门口，在数米开外。  
显然是看清了，显然是心知肚明，只是他，识趣地没有靠近来。  
“贝吉塔……！”这个健硕的男人，虽然已经人到中年，身体仍不可说是不强壮，面容仍不可称是不刚毅。  
可是此时，这强壮的身体弯折了，他的面容流露怯懦，因而扭曲：“我……我来只是说一下……拉蒂茨到达名古屋了，他已经打探到卡卡罗特在哪儿。”  
贝吉塔的手指还插在自己的身体里。他看向那巴的眼睛里满蓄着热腾腾的水分：“那巴……”  
“拉蒂茨说，如果卡卡罗特拒绝入伙的话，会把他杀掉，免得走漏消息，那我们的行踪就暴露了。”那巴站在原地，伛偻着，向前伸着脑壳。他一动不动。他是看着贝吉塔的，贝吉塔显然也看着他。  
“……你可以留下来吗？”他的小主人扯动起嘴唇，这同时，看向他的湿润目光也愈发热切了。  
“就这件事，那我先出去了。贝吉塔你……你完事了的话再叫我。”那巴向后退了一步，砰地把门关上了。从一扇薄木门的外面，清楚无疑地传来他的咆哮声：“弗利萨早晚会知道的，你别害我！”  
贝吉塔的身体压擦着陈旧的沙发套，最终把它撕出一道道宽阔的裂口。  
他在那上面挣扎着，把自己的身体弯折，努力摩挲着柔软淫荡的湿肉，按摩着试探着每一寸，把娇嫩的表面刮擦出裂痕，在流血的疼痛里徒劳地翻找着微末的快意。  
这很难。弗利萨显然比他自己更了解这副身体。  
听舵口的人说，弗利萨离得并不远……好像跟踪狂一样，或者只是巧合，无论贝吉塔杀到何处开疆裂土，他和他的亲信们总在附近的县里活动。  
打个电话就能见面了。但是绝不能打这通电话。  
得之不易的自由，不可能因为一点点的难受就交还回去。眼看就要完全摆脱了……继续忍受也是计划之一。

贝吉塔的身体从沙发滚落，摔在地上。睡衣凌乱地裹在躯干上，他背上暴露出的赤红色烈火仿若是真实的红莲之火，正将要把他的身体焚化成灰烬了。  
艰难的手指终于触到了“差不多”的位置，快感不情不愿地一点点累积起来，他挺硬的尖端开始被分泌物推挤。  
青年用额头死命顶住坚硬的地面，他从翕动的鼻翼间不住地发出似若幼兽低鸣那样的、细弱的啜泣声。  
这之后，又不知过了多久，那虚假的、勉强的高潮才姗姗迟来。

TBC……


	8. Chapter 8

8、

在病区走廊里遇到弗利萨的时候，基纽表现得很谦卑。  
态度甚至可以说是有点滑稽的：他将两手贴住裤缝，把身体折叠起来，极夸张地鞠躬。  
这是在公共区域，众目睽睽下。基纽是一个满脸疤痕、壮硕丑陋的汉子，而弗利萨只是如常一般，身材矮小、面貌平凡。  
弗利萨的威势在冰室组第一若头基纽老大的毕恭毕敬中，被高高地树立了起来。周遭有关无关的众人，都跟随者基纽向他弯下了腰去。  
弗利萨却只是穿过这些人，往重症病房的方向迈步。  
皮鞋昂贵的底踏在擦得格外干净的地砖上发出咔吱咔吱的声响。这脚步声一时成了回荡在整个楼层的唯一噪音。  
弗利萨在收治贝吉塔的病房外停了下来。隔着探视窗，能看到躺在洁白被单下的人。  
已经快将痊愈了。刚收治的时候，手脚和胸口一度都包扎着，固定住以便断裂愈合。因为蛛网膜出血的血块较小，没有进行开颅的手术。  
所有伤势都已得到良好的医治，为了让病人保持情绪的稳定——为了能够让他老实躺在床上，不爬起来跑掉，按照弗利萨的吩咐，长时间供给镇静剂，以保证更好的治疗状态。  
“颅内出血、胸前肋骨骨折、血气肺、左腿骨裂、右眼球结膜出血……”基纽复述着贝吉塔的伤情，并且吐出了自己的结论，“他像是被重型卡车撞的。”  
“他是被一个叫孙悟空的名古屋高中生打的。”弗利萨说，“据说是名古屋那边的剑道冠军。拉蒂茨和那巴也死掉了，都是在名古屋出的事。”  
“喂喂，看来确实很厉害啊，那个孙悟空！毕竟贝吉塔君也不是等闲之辈，如果他存心拼命的话，我说不定也需要认真起来招架喔。”基纽先生露出了稍稍有些惊讶的表情。  
然后，他还是那样动作夸张又滑稽地，向着弗利萨鞠下一躬：“那个孙悟空，请让我去替您消灭他吧，弗利萨大人！”  
“基纽先生单纯是想要替我翦除碍事的东西，还是想要替可爱的小贝吉塔报仇呢？”弗利萨的声音没有一点点的起伏，他那毫无生气的眼皮抬了起来，又放下了。老雇佣兵基纽到底殷勤与否仿佛与他没有关系似的。  
“都有的，大人。毕竟他是您最疼爱的。”基纽将掰折了的身躯重又立了起来。他雄壮又骄傲地站在那里，欢乐、豪迈、胸有成竹。  
一切的弦外之音他都不以为意。因为除却弗利萨，他就是此地最强的存在了。强人不必理会拐弯抹角。  
除却弗利萨。  
“不必了！基纽先生还是按照原定计划，带着你的团队前往大阪吧。我会亲自去一趟名古屋。”弗利萨说。

将依旧处于昏睡状态的贝吉塔接出医院，不能算是“强行”施为。  
因为这间医院也是冰室组投资过的产业之一，只要打声招呼，就会完成手续的办理。  
已近痊愈的人从医院的床上，转移至弗利萨别馆的大床上。  
足够宽敞到可以将这副无法反抗的身体随意摆弄的地步。  
确保是自己将贝吉塔的身体从车里抱起来，送到床上，这过程中弗利萨甚至拒绝让萨博帮忙。  
病号服覆盖下的身体已经恢复了平滑，细细摸去仍有伤痕的遗迹，不过身为黑道，这也是无可避免的事情。  
将病号服卷起到腋下，感受到凉薄空气的轻抚，乳头立刻变尖了。抓起手臂摸了摸，松开时又无力地落回床垫上。  
药物的关系，贝吉塔睡得很沉。现在给出一些回应的是这副成熟了的身体，不是深埋在身体内部的贝吉塔本人。  
将双腿抱起来以后，弗利萨亲了亲圆润的膝盖。贝吉塔的腿并不纤细，相反的，它们强壮极了，即使放松状态，肌肉的形态也非常坚实。在过去的若干年，他没有一天，疏于锻炼。所以现在摸上去，腿的感觉不像是少年时，有柔软的肌群。他终究是变了好多。  
区别于以往的，今次并没有给予漫长的前戏，也没有等贝吉塔的欲望给出反应——而是在他保持紧致的时候刺穿了这身体。为此要将双腿紧紧抱住，让柔韧的腰部离开床铺，在他无所依凭的状态下强行进入。插入的过程很艰苦，因为贝吉塔的内部很是干涩。括约肌羞涩地夹紧了，虽然仍然有极好的敏感反应，他对肛门插入这件事，显然已经十分生疏了。  
这身体，显然是，已经太久没有与人交媾了。  
即使只是用性器穿刺进去，也能清晰感觉到不情愿的肠子被从缝隙处强行扯开的痛苦痉挛。于是弗利萨意识到，刻意逃离自己一年半之久的贝吉塔，到底过着怎样的一种生活了。  
区别于曾经自保般柔软又湿润的状态，现在先留出来的是血。他的身体记忆断断续续，曾经熟热的态度只留下片面的残余。  
不再指望回应的撞击将血丝从受伤的肠子里拖曳出来，随着狂热拍击的动作，它们飞溅在床单上。  
卧室内除却皮肉相扣的声音，几乎完全安静，没有浪叫，不闻呻吟。  
完全没有迎合和回应的情人真的很像尸体。当然，说得好听点是睡美人。  
巨大的失落感将整个房间灌满了，与此同时，弗利萨的刺戮也趋于疯狂，他仿佛顾不上会否把他所有物的肠子捣烂。  
拥有大半个日本极道的权柄，此刻期待的只是一点声音。想听到贝吉塔的声音……想听到他哭泣的声音，或者欢喜的吟叫，或者哪怕只是叹息。

在残酷地反复翻搅责罚前列腺之后，贝吉塔头终于轻轻摇动起来了，不像是拒绝的样子，即使他的身体可能因着强行插入，至今仍能觉到疼痛。  
薄薄的嘴唇张翕着，偶尔能看到舌头紧贴着牙床。好像是要发出声音了，于是更卖力地惩罚他，往纵深处侵略和惩罚。  
以至于被一直拍打的周边肌肉泛红留下了淤血的伤痕……  
挣扎着想要苏醒的人摇晃头颅的幅度渐渐变大了，他毫无知觉颤动着的嘴唇向两边向上默默拉扯。他还没有醒来，可确然是带着笑意的。  
他在不知觉的淫梦中感受着身体结合的欢愉，因而露出了满足的笑意。  
像是被这种唤醒的成果所感动了似的，弗利萨伸手捧住那脸颊，让自己的嘴唇凑近那双唇，试图攫获它，然后，好去亲吻它。  
他的眼睛里放出狂热的光……是青春的灵药，似侵略的血光。  
在这场征伐的，最后的最后，他终于决定要恩赐这一个吻了。是决心要嘴碰着嘴，确确实实地吻上他了。  
是这时候，就是这个时候。贝吉塔翕动的嘴的动作，忽然镇定又清晰了许多。  
弗利萨猛抽离他的头。  
他看清楚那双唇无声念着的，似乎是反复重复的同一个词。  
是一个名字。  
固然是不能确定读音的，那赫然不是在呼唤着弗利萨的名字，那很可能是别的什么人的名字。  
那一定是一个——四个字的名字。  
可能是……卡卡罗特。或者是，其他什么。

END.


End file.
